


Damsel in a Phone Booth 少女落難電話亭

by Redslow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Phone Booth - Freeform, Protective Arthur, Stalker, Tumblr Prompt, lots of swearing, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 自創粗口
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5283782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redslow/pseuds/Redslow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>經過tumblr找到這個AU小梗：<br/>“現正深夜我一個人在漆黑的回家路上然後有個人在尾隨我還在慢慢的接近然後我找到個有鎖的電話亭(譯者：有這回事的嗎)然後我進去試著打給我的死黨可是我的手抖得太厲害於是不小心按錯了號碼而我都不知道你是誰但請救我” AU<br/>於是這文就出來了。請慢用！</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damsel in a Phone Booth 少女落難電話亭

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blackwidina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackwidina/gifts).
  * A translation of [Damsel in a Phone Booth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4761170) by [Blackwidina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackwidina/pseuds/Blackwidina). 



> A translation of  
> [Damsel in a Phone Booth](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4761170/)  
> By [Blackwidina](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackwidina/pseuds/Blackwidina)  
> Many thanks to Blackwidina for this fun and cute fic!  
> 喜歡的話請別忘了給原作Kudo啊！

 他是個白痴。操他媽的白痴。他早該跟Gwen跟Lance留在一起。他早該叫輛車。他早該找個商場然後把他那 _沒卵用_ 的死蠢電話差電。他不該喝掉離開前那杯短酒#1﹣以為那烈酒就是唯一讓他不被那驚慄的恐懼完全癱瘓的東西。

 最主要的是，他就不該，永遠不該多嘴兇著那位過份熱烈地調情又毛手毛腳的兄台。

 因為Merlin敢用他那少得可憐的銀行戶口裡每一微毫來賭，那位兄台正是身後不太鬼祟地尾隨著他的人。

_跟了整整五個街口。_

就算他已經故意地在往他家，往 _任何_ 住宅區的路上拐了個錯的方向。他基本上正在往商場區走回去。

他就要死了。他的朋友們下次見到的他會躺在停屍間裡冷冰冰的枱上，多數失了某些黑市熱門的身體器官。也許他會在晚間新聞裡佔上一席，也許他們會把這歸為蓄意謀殺#2，因為明顯他是個給？或者更像求愛失敗之類？起碼那個人的臉還尚算出眾，所以他的朋友們應該絕對能夠給肖像畫家提供像樣的形容，對吧？這區有銳利錄眸子黑髮巻毛孩子臉的年輕人不能有多少個，對吧？

對吧？

Merlin意識到他開始有點狂亂，於是試著努力觀察著自己所在的四周。他絕少往這邊走，更別說在夜裡。正前方是個小型商場，但看上去那整個地方己在晚上關閉。而有見當時已過清晨三點，實在是非常合乎常理，就是別在這種又挫 _又扯鬼的要命時刻_ 。

然後Merlin注意到他的救贖：一個電話亭。這算不上非常寬慰﹣因為這並不是那種新型帶太陽能版能讓你的手機充電的箱子，但它 _草泥馬是個操蛋的電話_ ，於是當Merlin快步沖進那個紅色電話亭再用力關上背後的門時他絲毫沒感到慚愧。

艹。他的電話號碼都在手機裡。

艹，他需要零錢。

好吧，後者很容易解決﹣最後的飲料他是用五元鈔付的，所以他有零錢。

前者...Merlin翻找著他的電話，長按著開機鍵祈求著它能亮起足夠時間，就夠他在聯絡人裡找到誰的電話﹣Gwen或者Lance最理想，只是事到如今，要打給他家老媽再要她從見鬼的Ealdor駛過來就為了接自己他也做得出。

 _Will_ 。

噢，噶。Will會來救他。而感謝他那極端的反資本主義魂，他拒絕啟用智能電話，卻是這六年來都用著他那個耐操的揭蓋手機。要問哪個電話號碼Merlin能正確背出，就是這個。

而有見他的電話就是 _打定主意死命拒絕開機_ ，這是他的唯一機會。

Merlin冒險的看了看身外環境，同時在那條Gwen堅持要他穿出來，貼身得可笑的牛仔褲袋裡找著零錢，但亭子的玻璃反映著內裡的微光，讓人難以從玻璃看到太遠的外面。他頂多知道，他的跟蹤者還在對面街徘徊。也許正在看著他。

也許正在偷偷靠近。

他的手抖得厲害他差點弄丟了硬幣，而在撥打時，他都能感到自己的呼吸都快變成喘息了。

當一聽到接駁音時他就開始底聲哦吟著 _’接電話接電話接電話’_ ，雙腳像踩到冰水的貓掌一樣不安的跳動。 _拜託了，Will，就他媽的接﹣_

_咔。“這準沒好事”。_

Merlin的 “噢感卵謝主﹣是我；別掛線﹣” 已沖出口才發現那不是Will的聲音。Will可不是豐厚的靠夭標準的精英腔#3。“噢 _天_ ，請跟我說Will在你身邊。我需要Will。”

那邊傳來明顯的怒牢聲。 _“替Will高興。那你何不試試打給_ 他？ _有些_ 人 _在...我了過去，四小時後還得工作。晚安﹣”_

“噢，天， _求你別掛線！_ ” Merlin哀道，手指把電話筒抓得緊緊的就像剩女阿嬸死抓著珍珠鏈不放。“我沒有更多零錢了，然後外面有個人從我離開酒吧後一直跟著我在他殺我之前我要找誰來接我不然我媽就要從新聞上看到這破事﹣”#4

_“哇噢﹣好吧，我懂了。冷靜下來﹣你在哪？”_

Merlin說出街名，然後形容了那小型商場。“我...我不知道他還在不在外面。”

他聽到對線悶悶的咒罵，然後是電話被調成揚聲模式後被放下的回聲。 _“從我這裡過來大概要十分鐘，如果交通沒大礙的話。我到之前你待在那裡可以嗎？”_

意識到他正在聽著對面線的人離開被窩準備出門，Merlin有點驚恐。“我....天，我很 _抱歉_ ，我不是有意要 _你_ 在﹣呃如果說，我給你Will的電話，你能幫我打給他嗎？”

 _“Will比較近嗎？”_

“呃......不。更遠，其實。但﹣”

 _“那就閉嘴。我這就來接你，好吧？”_

不自禁地，他的耳朵熱起來﹣絕對是個頂級面紅的征兆。“但是，就，你都不認識 _我_ 。艹天在上，我連你 _名字_ 也不知道。”

 _“是Arthur。”_

那諷刺度實在太強烈讓他真的笑了出聲﹣有點病態，有點破音的咯笑，然而仍是個笑聲。“我的天， _認真的_ ？”

隔著電話他都能感到那瞪視。 _“我的名字有什麼問題？”_

“不！就只是，嘛，我是Merlin。”

對頭大概沉默了三秒鐘。 _“試試另外那條引繩。那個綁著鈐鐺呢。”_

他再咭咭的笑著，“不，真的。我的名字是Merlin。Merlin Emrys。都印在我的出生證明身份證還有其他所有證件。”

 _“嘛那麼，我猜這是命運讓我來救你。”_

“我還滿肯定傳說裡是倒著來的，同學。”

Merlin能聽到車門關上的聲音。 _“好了。我已上了車。等我把電話連好線我們就能繼續說話。你那邊沒事吧？我假定你那怪胎並沒有光明正大的站在外面？”_

他呼吸一窒。差點他就要忘掉了。“我試試我還能不能見到他。” 把話筒先放下，他曲起手掌放到玻璃之間擋著反光。如果他夠好運，也許那跟蹤者已走遠，或者之類。

他並沒有。

Merlin勉強能看到有個人影就站在對面不遠牆下的影子裡。

而對方正直直的盯著Merlin。

Merlin猛地從玻璃上退開，手忙腳亂地抓起電話，腎上腺素再次沖刷全身。“Arthur， _Arthur_ ，他還在，噢天啊他就在對面的大廈角落看著這邊，請趕快來！”

 _“我這就到，很快。我說真的。”_

“好的。”

沉默在他們之間擴展，Merlin腦子裡不停的原地轉，直到Arthur再次出聲說話。 _“Merlin，跟我說話。你是怎麼落至被困電話亭的境地？那傢伙是從哪來的？多數人去酒吧都是為了遠離八點檔俗劇，可不是參進去。”_

他的呼吸開始短促，“那不是我的錯﹣我當時跟我朋友們在酒吧裡，完全地自得其樂。我出去再叫一輪酒，然後就見到吧裡的這位傢伙，他走過來跟我說我很好看，自然那是好事，但就是不停用詭異的眼神的 _盯_ 著我然後他還開始 _碰_ 我，於是我跟他說我今晚不是出來混吃的，我只是為了跟朋友小聚，然後靠，我甚至跟他說我有男朋友，但他就是繼續煩著我然後我終於忍不住叫他滾蛋於是他就生氣了﹣”

 _“好的好的，說話是好事，可是呼吸也是好事。就為我作個深呼吸，Merlin。”_

他努力地達成指令，同時把掌心的汗都抺到褲子上。

 _“那好多了。跟我說說你的朋友們。你怎麼沒跟他們一起離開？”_

Merlin歡快地低笑起來。“Gwen和Lance。他們在慶祝他們的三個月紀念。一見鐘情再墮入愛河，唱歌的小鳥，提琴背景音，迷妹迷弟星星眼之類的故事。我沒跟他們一起離開因為首先，紀念日本就不應帶同電燈泡，其次，他們讓我疙瘩又作嘔。人超好，世間難求的好朋友，只是這世間可忍受不了那程度的純潔又清稚的愛情。那跟本是他媽的童話故事。”

 _“你不相信童話故事？你的名字可是史上著名的童話故事裡的重要人物呢！”_

“而你也是。而起碼你的名字足夠普遍。我媽就跟把我改成Gandalf#5沒差。”

 _“我聞到那句字裡面有陳年苦澀味。”_

“我有個難捱的童年。以及青春期。還有青年期。艹，你能想像有多少人在看到我履歷上的名字時要低頭再三確認嗎？”

 _“好吧，你對，我猜那的確令人煩惱。所以你的工作是什﹣”_

玻璃上突然轉來的拍打聲把Merlin嚇得不輕，他發出了想像中最為女生的驚叫。

噢天，他在這裡。

 _“Merlin？_ Merlin！ _怎麼回事？”_

“滾開！我跟你說過，我不感興趣，你這操旦的 _混帳_ ！” Merlin叫道，緊抓著電話抱在胸前。

那伙子的聲音被隔住悶糊的，但仍然能辨。“看，也許我給你的第一印像不太對。我叫Mordred，我只是...真的很想更認識你。你很漂亮而且﹣”

“而我說 ’感謝了不過敬謝不敏’ 然後還有 ‘滾蛋去’，以上兩者聽起來都跟 ‘好的’ 差九丈遠！” 他反擊道，嗓子仍然比平常高八度。“到現在你把我 _困在一個電話亭裡而這之前你還從酒吧一直跟著我好幾條街_ ，你都不覺得那操他媽的有多 _病態_ 嗎？給我 _滾_ ！”

“就，我可以給你我的號碼嗎？” Mordred懇求道。

_“不！”_

“但﹣”

“沒有但！ _不的意思就是他媽的不_ ！” Merlin突然想起他那窩蓋故事。“ _我有男朋友的了！_ 他﹣他身高兩米還比我壯一倍#6而且還做慣運動然後待會他 _一見到你絕對會踢爆你的菊花，你這操蛋的怪咖_ ！”

Mordred那一臉請求的表情退去並開始再次變成非常非常生氣，但在他說出什麼之前卻被一聲響亮的剎車聲打住，同時一輛看上去貴得要命的車突然停泊在幾吋之外的馬路邊。

Merlin突然希望他能關掉電話亭的燈，那他就能好好地看他的保衛者。Mordred被扭轉身，一隻手被鎖死在身後，然後推離至夜色之中。Merlin再次黏到玻璃上，雙手罩住在雙眼旁正正趕得上看著新來者字面上地把腳上的靴子踩到那伙子的屁股上，往前一推把其送向瀝青路上吃個照面。

顯然知道自己已被擊敗，Mordred終究把自己弄起身然後逃進黑夜。

留下Merlin還有他的陌生英雄。

寬慰地舒口大氣，Merlin把電話掛斷，確定他的手機就在褲袋後把電話亭的鎖敞開。

Arthur﹣還能是誰？﹣正倚在他的車子頭蓋，一張要殺人的臉看著Mordred急急往街裡走。當聽到Merlin把門拉開他把視線移向﹣

然後，活見鬼，那個人還真 _漂亮_ 。可口美味又養眼的 _漂亮_ 。一頭就算在爛遜的街燈之下還能發光的金髮，靜靜燃燒的藍眼，寬厚的肩膀，等等以上。當他意識到正是這個男人聽著他剛才像個受驚的學生妹一樣滿口胡話，Merlin感到他那 (滑稽得悲壯，與可口完全相反的) 耳朵熱了起來。

“你還好吧？” 噢，天滅奶奶的 _卵_ ，他還沒算上這沒隔著電話，豐潤低沉精英腔#3呢。

於是作為一個斯文自信說話圓滑的人，Merlin嘴裡及時的吐出﹣“哇噢，我還真的開口中，不是嗎？”

眼眉抬高，“說多遍？”

“你知道，身高度兩米左右上下，而就那些小腳肌肉來看，你絕對像是運動型的人。” 噢天噢 _天_ 。Merlin還真的要咬著唇才不再讓傻話溜出。

感激地，Arthur對此僅是微微扯了嘴角。“那麼，我來給你一趟順風車，好不？”

Merlin笑開，“就只要你承諾我沒有用一個美國殺人魔換另一個變態殺手。#7”

金髮男人哼笑一聲。“ _拜託_ ，斧頭也太笨重了。我跟你擔保我的地牢裡的裝備 _更_ 齊全。” 把車門打開，爬進車子前他向副坐駕點頭暗示著Merlin上車。

對於地牢的回覆Merlin的反應一如以往﹣就是不自禁地構想出Arthur拿著馬鞭及鏈子的景象然後見鬼地絆著自己腳。他很快淡定回來轉過身坐上車。“不過真的，多少遍謝謝也不夠。那傢伙真的很可怕，要是我沒看到那電話亨，或者沒有零錢的話，鬼才知道會發生什麼事。”

Arthur吟聲回應一邊把他的手機從車裡的插頭斷連，然後示意Merlin把他的電話交出來再駁上充電﹣真正現代紳士的表現。“也許我們該報警備案？”

他聳肩，“除了他的名字外我對他一無所知。不過明天我大概會跟Gwaine說一下。晚上大多是他在吧裡工作，我知道他會盯盯那男人，最起碼。” 然後Merlin對著被遞過來，Arthur的電話皺眉。“所以這是怎麼了？”

“你的男友，” Arthur回答，好像那明明就很明顯。見Merlin一臉空白，他嘆道，“ _Will_ ，那位你本身想打給他的人，記得嗎？”

“Wi﹣噢，不， _不_ 。Will不是我的男朋友。死黨，是；男朋友，否。那個我還沒有。” Merlin燙著臉，意識到他正在叨嘮。“我說的那些都只是為了挫他。雖然不成功，不過還是值得一試。”

“真的，” Arthur邊放下他的電話邊乾巴巴地復述：“所以Will不是那種會踢爆我菊花，又大又結實的足球員？”

他低笑，“不，他更像我，骨崢崢。不過比棍子還直呢。如果我有男朋友的話，他會更像你的型。” _我是不是說出口了？我他媽的說出口了。_ 臉上著了火，Merlin死死的盯出車窗之外。 _也許Mordred其實沒有那麼邪惡。起碼他能更有效率地殺了我。_

值得一讚的是Arthur起碼試著用拳頭把他的低笑蓋著。不過還他還是花了一分鐘才能再次說話，其間Merlin默默祈願地上能長個洞把他一整個吞下去。“我...聽懂了，所以，我能把這看成把你約出去的入場卷嗎？”

什麼？

“什麼？”從Merlin口中脫出。

Arthur聳肩，好像他沒有毫不在意地把Merlin的世界傾斜掉好幾吋。“或者去光顧一下你那間酒吧，那就正好能確認一下你的尾巴已放棄你。不過說真的，這還真是個有趣的晚上。” 他給Merlin一個賊笑。“你身上有些什麼，Merlin。我還未清楚那是什麼，但我會還是會試著弄清就是。#8 如果你有興趣的話。不然，說出來就好﹣很明顯你很會叫其他人自個去玩旦。而且就像你之前所說，我們都完全不認識對方。除了你在壓力之下有驚人音域這個事實之外。”

Merlin努力用著腦中還沒被過熱的腦細胞組成句子，“不﹣不，我很樂意。起碼我勉強知道你﹣你本可以掛掉電話，但你沒有。所以嗯，我也，想認識你。” 就他的臉都可以代替車在的暖氣了。

他得到了一個閃瞎眼的笑容，就在Arthur把車子開動時。“非常好，營救落難少女後的正當獎賞！”

“我才不是 _少女_ ！” Merlin抗議，在調笑的對話裡放鬆。

Arthur把車子開離，然後在Merlin提供方向後駛向他的住址。“當然你是。我是 _Arthur_ ，記得嗎？那個拯救世界的帥氣國王？”

“我還是蠻肯定在傳說對是倒著來。” 就如他所說，Merlin沒有離他家很遠。在他們接近自已公寓時他安心的舒口氣。

在行人路一邊停好車，Arthur再給Merlin一個瓦數極高的笑容。“最後一次看那傳說時， _你_ 可還是一個長鬍子的老伯伯呢。”

“...嘛，我認為那一點誤差不傷皮毛。” 在離開坐駕前，Merlin拿起Arthur的電話把自己號碼存下。他向Arthur睡意濃濃的微笑，“謝謝你，把我救出來。”

“所以說你承認自己是少女？” Arthur調笑道。

奇異地Merlin覺得勇字上頭。“那要看，我們至高的殿下是否打算 _要求_ 該女士的獎勵？因為類似的話今晚我可聽得夠了，除非你沒注意到那個準跟蹤狂？”

Arthur被逗笑的哼聲。“索求？不。請問？也許。我是認真的。我真的想認識你。還有你那些童話故事的朋友。”

“那～麼，要不你明天，或是啥時給我一個電話，然後我們就互相認識。至於現在，你就只能將就一下。”

Arthur眉頭皺著看向Merlin，一臉困惑。“將就？”

Merlin探身向前在Arthur的臉上印下一個吻，然後滿意地看見另一個男人臉變紅，有點尷尬但臉上同時浮現個喜滋滋的笑容。“期待你的電話，Arthur。” 他自個兒爬出車子，徑自走上回家的樓梯。就在經歷這短短的一兩個小時後，心頭輕飄飄得自己也不能相信。

要是他再次見到那個叫Mordred的混旦，也許他要請他喝一杯而不是召來這 _身材超棒又帥氣的有機未來男友_ 來對付他。

  
  
  
Fin

**Author's Note:**

> #1 shot > 就是shot?我都是叫它們shot？先譯成短酒。
> 
> #2 hate crime > 我不太留意新聞盡譯成蓄意謀殺了。
> 
> #3 public school accent > 直譯是公校口音，其實應該是指非常字正腔圓的標準口音。Wiki 有詳細不過譯者沒詳究。港膠的話請想像成聆聽考試那口音，中台的話我猜BBC口音應應該最貼切，就是BBC紀錄節目的旁白腔。總之就是音準字正語法不能錯的樣子啦。譯成精英腔。
> 
> #4 這段有兩個：  
> fingers clutching at the phone core like a maiden auntie with her pearls > maiden auntie應該是泛指那些未婚的4/5十歲女性？我猜？本身想打蓉么么但太違和也太過，之後想打沒女可是又好像太港譯，剩女我也不知算不算港譯...
> 
> and my mum has to find out about it on the Beeb-- > on the Beeb-- 啥？news...beats??BBC電台的新聞環節叫newsbeats可是不是串beeb...譯者迷茫，意譯之。
> 
> #5 Gandalf > 甘道夫，魔戒裡面戲份最重的巫師。應該沒人不知道吧？(抓下巴
> 
> #6 has about four stone on me > 4 stone大概25KG，意譯之。
> 
> #7 traded one axe murderer for another > Axe Murderer可解作氣味濃烈的死飛仔(不對)；也有黄黄的解法是能把人操得太狠那裡像被斬開一樣麻木無感的人；最後當然是字面上的意思，斧子變態殺手。譯作美國殺人魔(American Psycho)，純粹因為電影裡的殺人魔最著名的形像就是拿著斧子穿著雨衣滿面是血，譯者其實(還)沒有看過電影，但除了演員貝爾叔一臉血的變態笑外，他一臉自我感覺超良好地操著女人的gif也非常印像深刻。譯不出axe murderer的多重意思譯者只好借用一下美國殺人魔的基本形象。
> 
> #8 there’s something about you, Merlin. I can’t quite put my finger on it. 人所共知的二瑟掉坑金句www


End file.
